There are many different types of wheel booting devices. However, most if not all booting devices have a portion of the booting apparatus touching, or coming into contact with the ground. This is so, in order to prevent the booted wheel from rotating. The apparatuses presently used for locking the wheels of various vehicles, are generally limited to a specific car types, e.g. mid-sized vehicles, compacts, SUVS, luxury vehicles, trucks, etc. This is so, because in order for the wheel boot to snuggly fit the wheel, the arms of the booting unit can only stretch or contract about the wheel in a limited range of vehicle types. Therefore, booting devices are made in a different range of sizes to fit the wheel of a particular vehicle type. This is both costly, and inconvenient for the operators of the booting service. They are forced to buy and carry more devices.
The present invention seeks to provide a dual wheel boot device, which can lock the wheels of both small and large vehicles. Thus, the invention is capable of extending the range over which it will be operative. Therefore, only one, or possibly two sizes of the inventive booting device will be required to fit all the vehicles an operator may encounter.
The current invention comprises two pairs of oppositely facing arms. The arm sections are integrally connected to a 1mid-section comprising mating, rectangular linkages. The linkages slide together into a locked position, causing the arms to be secured about the wheel. Positioning one pair of arms about a wheel, and locking the sliding linkages, prevents the booted wheel from moving.